


Слишком много Баки

by Miarra



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cosmic Cube, Dark Steve Rogers, Every au ever, M/M, Mermaids, Multiverse, Old Age, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки хотел, чтобы к Стиву вернулся друг, которого тот помнит. Но не думал, что все обернется именно так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Баки в ассортименте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Many Buckys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970813) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> Для osprey_archer.
> 
> Бета перевода - [Taytao](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taytao/pseuds/Taytao)

– Баки!  
Баки стискивает зубы и прибавляет шагу, сжимая Космический Куб в руке. Надо просто отнести его в лабораторию. И пусть с этой хреновиной разбирается Старк, а Баки пойдет молотить грушу, пока не пропадет желание свернуть Стиву шею.  
– Баки! – Стив бежит следом за ним.  
Баки разворачивается. Космический Куб отбрасывает синие блики на стены.  
– Что?  
– Не держи его так! – Стив весь красный. И злой как черт, хотя никогда в этом не признается. Он, наверное, думает, что Баки совсем тупой и ничего не замечает. – Это опасно.  
– Он не касается кожи, – Баки перехватывает Куб покрепче металлическими пальцами. – И мы добрались до него только благодаря мне, так что не указывай, как…  
– Ты нарушил прямой приказ! Если хочешь участвовать в операциях, никогда так не делай!  
– Тупые у тебя приказы! – выкрикивает Баки.  
При малейшей опасности Стив тут же приказывает ему отступать. Это нелепо. Это унизительно.  
– Ты все равно не хочешь, чтобы я участвовал в операциях. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я хоть что-то делал.  
– Неправда, – начинает Стив, но Баки не дает ему договорить.  
– Я вообще тебе здесь не нужен! Ты держишь меня при себе только из-за того, что скучаешь по своему дурацкому мертвому другу! Тебе надо, чтобы я был таким же, как он, ты бы с радостью запер меня здесь, в башне. Но я не для того существую, чтобы быть твоей фантазией, Стив. Я не дам тебе меня контролировать!  
– Бак, я не хочу тебя контролировать…  
– Врешь ты все, – обрывает его Баки. – Думаешь, у тебя на лице не написано, как ты разочарован?  
Стив не находит слов. Ему даже нечего сказать в свое оправдание, и Баки хочется зарычать. Врезать ему. Свет Космического Куба на стенах кажется очень живым и холодным.  
– Знаешь, я бы тоже хотел, чтобы твой дурацкий Баки вернулся. – Он так напряжен, что странно, как Куб в его руке до сих пор не треснул. – Тогда ты получишь своего идеального друга и оставишь меня в покое.  
Стив открывает рот для ответа, и в этот момент Куб вспыхивает так сильно, что слепит глаза. Он издает гул, воздух вокруг наполняется энергией. Пахнет озоном – совсем так же, как когда Баки вытаскивали из кресла. Сначала он каменеет, узнав запах, затем теряет равновесие.  
Сила, которую излучает Куб, чем бы она не была, сбивает Баки с ног. Он ударяется обо что-то – кого-то – и слышит удивленный вскрик. Не голосом Стива. Коридор вдруг кажется совсем узким, как будто сдвигаются невидимые стены. Баки слышит дыхание. Дыхание слишком многих людей. Волосы на затылке встают дыбом.  
Все заканчивается так же быстро, как началось. Свет возвращается в Куб, и первым делом Баки видит лицо Стива, бледное и обескураженное.  
– Баки?  
А за Стивом поднимается море голов.  
Баки как будто зашел в комнату, полную зеркал. Вокруг Стива он видит себя и только себя. Себя в униформе Щ.И.Т.а. В старой военной форме. Баки с бородой. Баки с синими волосами. Баки с двумя обычными руками.  
Он оглядывается – за ним еще толпа двойников. Один из них, одетый как Зимний Солдат, замечает Стива, и его глаза сужаются. Баки готовится к бою, но стоит Солдату рвануться с места, как его хватают два других Баки.  
Оба одеты в форму Капитана Америки.  
– Баки? – снова спрашивает Стив. Голос у него полузадушенный.  
– Ага, – отвечает Баки, пытаясь придумать остроумный комментарий. Лучшее, что приходит ему в голову: – Выбирай, какой больше нравится.

*

– Вот, пожалуйста, – несчастная практикантка, которую откуда-то притащил Старк, выводит цифру 100 на бейджике и передает его последнему Баки. Тому уже за девяносто, но у него все еще железная рука. Когда он ушел от Гидры? И где Стив из его мира – до сих пор заморожен?  
У Баки полно вопросов. И начинает подступать головная боль. Сотня Баки. Сто один, на самом деле, потому что на бейдже самого Баки практикантка написала «Прайм».  
Он фыркнул, когда увидел. И еще несколько Баки вместе с ним.  
Они уже разделились на группы. Баки, которые толпятся вокруг него, кажутся самыми адекватными, за неимением лучшего слова. Никто из них не смотрит в пустоту перед собой и не сдерживает слезы. Некоторые одеты как Зимние Солдаты, другие – в гражданскую одежду или камуфляж без опознавательных знаков. Все они кажутся встревоженными и оглядываются по сторонам с разной степенью подозрительности.  
У дальней от двери стены собрались Агрессивные Зимние Солдаты. На того, что пытался напасть на Стива, надели магнитные наручники. Другой Солдат, которого пришлось сковать, притворился травмированным, дрожа, подобрался к Стиву, а затем попытался пырнуть его ножом с криком «Хайль Гидра!». Он идет под номером 62. Рьяный приверженец Гидры. Баки чувствует рвотные позывы.  
У окна собрались Баки-автоматы. За редкими исключениями – тоже в форме Зимних Солдат. Они смотрят прямо перед собой и отвечают на вопросы односложно, если отвечают.  
Ближе всего к двери сидят Сломанные Баки. Они все съежились на полу, и каждый раз, когда они попадаются ему на глаза, он с трудом подавляет желание наорать на них. Один прижимает к груди Мишку Баки.  
Есть еще другой Мишка Баки. Он выглядит более новым, чем тот, с которым обнимается Баки-17. Никто из Баки не признал его своим. Он просто сидит на полу, как будто перенесся из мира, полностью населенного мягкими игрушками.  
Практикантка подходит к нему с бейджиком в руках.  
– Серьезно? – вырывается у Баки.  
Ну, по крайней мере, обошлось без живых медведей. И на том спасибо.  
Несколько одиночных Баки не попадают ни в какую группу. Баки-23 с рыбьим хвостом плавает в пластиковой ванне, которую Тони наполнил водой, а практикантка прикрепила на край бейдж. Баки-56 выглядит как аристократ эпохи Возрождения. Баки-74 на самом деле зовут Бекки. Баки-81 с мертвым взглядом одет в кожаный костюм, предназначенный совершенно точно не для боя. Баки бросает в дрожь, когда он смотрит на него слишком долго.  
Практикантка неверной рукой прикрепляет на Мишку Баки номер 102, а затем, выпрямившись, оглядывает комнату, которую Старк оставил под ее началом. Сам он ушел разбираться, как заставить Куб вернуть всех этих Баки туда, откуда они появились.  
– Эм-м... – скорее читает по губам, чем слышит Баки, – прошу прощения.  
Большая часть Баки даже не оглядывается. Баки-35, один из тех, что стоят неподалеку, шепчется с Баки-34. Баки прислушивается.  
– …ищут двойников, которых смогут использовать. – На Баки-35 повседневная одежда, но, в отличие от некоторых других Баки в гражданском, комплекция у него как у Зимнего Солдата. Он в перчатках. Многие гражданские Баки носят перчатки. – Слабых, наверное, отправят на эксперименты. Но им нужно выяснить, согласятся ли остальные играть по их правилам. Если Старк хочет себе личную армию из суперсолдат...  
– Бред собачий, – перебивает Баки. Почти все в комнате оборачиваются к нему. – Старк все еще злится на меня из-за своих родителей. Думаете, ему нужна под боком целая сотня нас?  
Баки-35 уверенно встречает его взгляд.  
– Ему не обязательно держать армию у себя дома.  
– У него есть костюмы, – возражает Баки. – Зачем ему толпа киборгов?  
– Тони не стал бы этого делать, – вмешивается один из Капитанов Америк, Баки-91. – Он хороший человек.  
– Он не хороший человек, – фыркает Баки-90, другой Капитан Америка. – Но армию рабов из других измерений он собирать не стал бы.  
Баки-35 только хмурится.  
– Да-да, все это просто странная случайность, и нас отправят домой целыми и невредимыми.  
Баки не спорит. Главным образом потому, что не хочется тратить силы попусту. Ну и еще ему лучше не привлекать внимание к тому, что все они оказались здесь из-за его плохого настроения.  
– Я не буду служить в войске какого-то смертного, – объявляет Баки-56 с акцентом, который Баки не может опознать. – Божественным промыслом мне уготовлен трон, и любого, кто посмеет посягнуть на царствование нашего рода, мой клинок отправит в ад навечно!  
– Просто сказка, – говорит Баки-35. – Если они не сдадут тебя на опыты, то запрут в комнате с мягкими стенами.  
Баки-17 начинает плакать. Те Баки, что поадекватней, подбегают к нему.  
– Предатели! – вопит Баки-62. – Гидра вас спасла! Они дали вам все! И так вы им отплатили?  
– Гидра выкрала меня из Союза! – откликается Баки-9 с русским акцентом. – С какой стати я буду хранить верность ворам?  
Баки успевает заметить слабый кивок Баки-35, и все летит к чертям.  
Один из Баки кричит. Баки-17 лежит на полу; кто-то выбил из его рук медведя. Другой сломанный Баки зажимает Баки-17 рот рукой – то ли душит, то ли пытается остановить рыдания.  
Никто не стоит на месте. Некоторые из вменяемых Баки бросаются разнимать потасовку. Другие, как Баки-35, наблюдают со стороны. Агрессивные Зимние Солдаты, не прикованные наручниками, срываются с места, увидев шанс вырваться на свободу. Остальные сломанные Баки пытаются отползти в сторону, но только подворачиваются под ноги своим двойникам.  
Баки поначалу намеревается блокировать дверь. Джарвис сможет удержать их всех в здании, но все равно нельзя рисковать тем, что Баки разбредутся по башне сеять неразбериху. Но тут один из Зимних Солдат накидывается с кулаками на Баки-11, который выглядит от силы лет на двенадцать и носит совершенно нелепый наряд с трико. Баки не будет смотреть, как у него на глазах избивают ребенка.  
Он бросается на Зимнего Солдата и откатывается с ним вместе в сторону, чтобы их не затоптали. В процессе они в кого-то врезаются. Бекки Барнс оттаскивает Баки-17 подальше от драки. Баки-23 издает пронзительные звуки и брызгает водой в тех, кто оказывается рядом.  
Баки-102 неподвижно восседает в центре комнаты.  
Раздается громкий лязг, и Баки-62 растягивается на полу. В дверном проеме стоит Стив со щитом в руке.  
Все Баки замирают. Они уже видели его в коридоре, но все равно вытаращились на него, будто узрели явление бога. Стив так умеет, если захочет. Испускает командную ауру, перед которой никто не в силах устоять.  
Баки это раздражает до тошноты.  
– Мы отправим вас домой, – говорит Стив, делая шаг вперед, и Джарвис закрывает за ним дверь. – Всех вас. Как только сможем. Я знаю, что вам сложно сейчас.  
Ни хрена он не знает. Это не его окружают десятки собственных копий. И не его вышвырнуло в незнакомый мир.  
– Но я прошу вас не усложнять ситуацию для самих себя, – продолжает Стив. – Я хотел бы, чтобы вы провели здесь время как можно лучше. Я не хочу, чтобы вы страдали. Никто из вас. Никогда.  
Он закидывает щит за спину. Практикантка на полу: кто-то из Баки, должно быть, сбил ее с ног. Или она сама упала, выбираясь из потасовки. Стив подает ей руку и негромко предлагает:  
– Вы можете уйти. Мне жаль, что Тони вас втянул в это.  
Она не уходит сразу – сначала встает, поправляет одежду, а затем резко выбрасывает ногу прямо под зад бриджей Баки-56. Что ж, ясно, кто ее сбил.  
– Как ты смеешь? – взвизгивает Баки-56, поворачиваясь к ней. – Во мне течет кровь богов, ты, дерзкая…  
– Хватит, – произносит Стив, вставая между ними. Его рот упрямо сжат, руки подняты – он готов драться.  
Но Баки-56 замирает, уставившись на него.  
– Ты такой высокий, – говорит он приглушенно, словно не может поверить своим глазам.  
Лицо Стива смягчается – совсем как в те дни, когда Пегги не может его вспомнить.  
– Присядь, – тихо просит он. И добавляет уже громче: – Пожалуйста, сядьте. Мы все исправим. Я обещаю.  
И, чтоб его, разве не об этом Стив всегда мечтал? О каком-нибудь придурке, который заглядывал бы ему в рот и нуждался в заботе? О Баки, который помнит его и радуется, когда с ним нянчатся и оберегают от всего на свете? Стиву нужен кто-то беспомощный. Он всегда хотел, чтобы Баки таким был, потому что сам раньше был слабым, и сейчас доказывает, что теперь-то он сильный. Сильнее Баки.  
Баки разворачивается на каблуках и выходит вслед за практиканткой. Он слышит, как Джарвис запирает дверь за его спиной.  
Стив считает себя идеальным? Баки ему покажет, что он и сам не подарок.


	2. Стивы в изобилии

– Как ты мог позволить ему?  
Стив, хоть и повышает голос, знает, что Тони не виноват. Разве он мог предугадать, что Баки ворвется в лабораторию и выхватит Космический Куб из хранилища? И вряд ли Тони мог остановить Баки силой, пока тот держал в руках один из самых могущественных артефактов во вселенной. И уж точно Тони не знал, что именно Баки собирается делать с Кубом.  
Но чертова лаборатория теперь наводнена сотней Стивов, и ему нужно хоть на кого-то наорать.  
– Здравствуй, Тони, – говорит Тони ровным голосом. Взгляд у него недобрый. – Рад, что ты уцелел после того, как по тебе потоптались десятки меня. Могу ли я чем-нибудь помочь? Принести аптечку? Отвезти в больницу? Налить выпить?  
Стиву хочется придушить Баки. Или хотя бы завопить от злости.  
– Ты пострадал?  
– Нет. Но даже один Капитан Я-Всегда-Прав – уже тяжкое испытание, так что обращаю особое внимание на часть про «налить выпить».  
Джарвис успел перекрыть наиболее опасные зоны лаборатории, так что к приходу Стива здесь царил не совсем полный хаос. Но что-то очень близкое к нему. Все свободное место забито телами: высокими и мускулистыми, маленькими и тощими. Они толкаются, галдят, и, кажется, вот-вот подерутся, как уже подрались Баки. Среди них есть Стивы в экипировке Второй мировой. Стивы в темно-синей форме Щ.И.Т.а. Он видит костюм, с дизайном которого помогал Коулсон. Повседневную одежду, незнакомую форму. Один бедолага одет в его сценический наряд.  
По полу бьет хвостом тритон. Один из Стивов прижимает к голове кошачьи уши. На одном тощем Стиве фартук «Старбакса». Несколько Стивов одеты как Зимние Солдаты. Есть один маленький подросток с пирсингом и следами то ли от краски, то ли от маркеров на руках. Светловолосый малыш плачет на руках одного из больших Стивов.  
– Нам нужны еще бейджики, – бормочет себе под нос Тони.  
– В этот раз сам их раздавай, – ядовито отзывается Стив. – И ты должен Адипейро премию.  
– Кому?  
– Той бедной практикантке, которую ты оставил разбираться со всеми Баки.  
– А. Да. Точно, – Тони потирает лоб. – Извини, я не очень хорошо соображаю после того, как попал под этот табун. Конечно. Премию, да, и куплю ей этот, как его, съедобный букет. Они же всем нравятся?  
Стив не отвечает. Он смотрит через двери, которые Джарвис запер за ним. Там, опираясь о верстак, стоит Баки. Космический Куб все еще у него, и он небрежно подбрасывает его в руке. Он усмехается. Куб с каждым броском подсвечивает его лицо синим, делая черты почти злобными. Джарвис открывает дверь, не дожидаясь просьбы.  
– О чем ты думал? – спрашивает Стив.  
– Смотри, какой старый, – говорит Баки, показывая на хилого сгорбившегося старика. – Думаешь, ему не вводили сыворотку или она просто не сработала?  
– Баки!  
Все силы Стива уходят на то, чтобы не тряхнуть Баки хорошенько. Еще и эта его ухмылка...  
– Мы даже не знаем, получится ли отправить домой твоих двойников. Зачем надо было делать все еще хуже?  
– Тони должен добыть воды для Стива-рыбы. А то он высохнет. – Баки по-прежнему подбрасывает Куб. Одна из причин не отвесить ему оплеуху. – Нам не придется гадать, какой Баки идет ему в пару, да?  
– Ты этого хотел добиться? Ты хотел, чтобы у всех Баки были их Стивы?  
– Странно, что Стивов столько же, сколько Баки. По идее, хотя бы часть из них должна была откинуться еще в детстве. Ты как думаешь?  
Стив очень старается сохранять спокойствие. Баки и раньше мог мимоходом обронить что-нибудь жестокое. Но много лет назад такое вырывалось у него только под предельным напряжением или когда он уставал до полусмерти. Теперь же он говорит ужасные вещи так часто, что в нем трудно узнать того же человека. Конечно, после всего, что Баки перенес, нечестно со стороны Стива сравнивать его с тем, каким он был в прошлом. Но ему больно слышать голос своего друга таким холодным, таким насмешливым.  
– Зачем ты это говоришь?  
Баки перестает подбрасывать Куб. Обхватывает его металлическими пальцами, и Стив невольно поеживается, гадая, какую еще чертовщину он может призвать на этот раз.  
– Ты не понимаешь, – говорит Баки, и его рот кривится, как от отвращения.  
– Чего не понимаю? – Стив чувствует, как его терпение испаряется. Они в полной заднице, Баки валяет дурака с одним из опаснейших артефактов во вселенной, и Стиву некогда играть в угадайку. – Чего ты пытаешься добиться, Бак? У меня нет времени на эти…  
– Но у тебя есть время на всех остальных! – выкрикивает Баки.  
Комнату заливает синим светом.  
– Вон как ты расстарался, когда утешал моих двойников! Они все на тебя пялились, как на божество! Они так страдают и так тобой восхищаются – как ты всегда хотел, правда? Вот, значит, что мне надо было делать, когда я вернулся? Плакать, скулить и целовать землю у тебя под ногами? Тогда бы я тебе нравился?  
– Баки!  
Воздух потрескивает от переизбытка энергии. Стив чувствует ее на коже, в волосах – как статическое электричество.  
– Положи…  
– Тебе надо, чтобы я был жалким и сломленным! А я не та жертва, какой ты хочешь меня видеть. Ты думаешь, что ты гораздо лучше меня, что ты меня исправишь. Вот и посмотри на себя, козлина, ты такой же жалкий, как и я!  
У Баки слезы на глазах. Сияние куба подсвечивает их синим.  
– Бак, – у Стива перехватывает дыхание. Не из-за энергии куба.  
Баки шагает мимо него к двери.  
Один из Стивов стоит к ней вплотную и смотрит хищными, голодными глазами. На нем черный боевой костюм, но вместо звезды на груди – ярко-красный знак Гидры. Баки разглядывает его. Джарвис не отпирает замок.  
Баки прижимается губами к стеклу, приподнявшись на носках, чтобы его рот оказался напротив рта Гидра-Стива.  
– Почему бы тебе не отправить меня с ним? – спрашивает Баки. Голос звучит искаженно из-за прижатого к губам стекла. – Ты меня считаешь таким же ужасным.  
Гидра-Стив сжимает кулаки. Его поза меняется, как будто он готовится пробить собой стекло.  
– Бак…  
– Ты не понимаешь! – Баки отскакивает от дверей. – Я не этого должен был хотеть. Надо было пожелать, чтобы я сломался. Тогда бы я тебе нравился. Будь я сломанным.  
– Не…  
Но Баки лишь вскрикивает в ярости и роняет Куб. Тот падает на плитку, и весь пол вздрагивает. В комнате со Стивами моментально наступает тишина. Баки стремительно разворачивается и вылетает за дверь.

*

Тони обходится без номеров на бейджиках. Ну еще бы. Это для него слишком просто, и требует хоть какой-то упорядоченности. Вместо номеров каждый Стив получает кличку. Морепродукт. Капитан Амяука. XXS. Трусы-на-лосинах. Ягоды-с-кремом. Пенсионер. Американо.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – сообщает Стив, и многие из его копий согласно кивают.  
Тони лишь пожимает плечами, чуть не уронив извивающегося тритона, которого они с несколькими другими Стивами пытаются засунуть в бак.  
– У тебя есть хвост, сынок?  
Гидра-Стив – Капитан Чердак-с-дырой по версии Тони – щелкает Капитана Амяуку по уху руками в наручниках.  
– Ты умеешь мурчать?  
Капитан Амяука выгибает спину и отходит в сторону.  
– Не трогай меня.  
– Не будь скучным, – плотоядно пялится на него Гидра-Стив. – Ты бы у меня мурчал. Ты бы у меня вы-ыл…  
Стив-подросток – Трудный Ребенок – закатывает глаза и демонстративно отворачивается от них.  
У Стива мурашки по коже от двойника из Гидры. Он не такой, как Стивы – Зимние Солдаты с металлическими руками и пустыми глазами. У него садизм в усмешке, жажда крови в глазах. Одно радует – Космический Куб заперт в безопасном месте. Но Стив не сможет вздохнуть спокойно, пока этот человек остается на его планете.  
Через гул голосов в комнате прорывается плач. Малыш-Стив – XXS – снова разревелся. Стив по прозвищу Отцовская Фигура бережно укачивает его и пытается утихомирить, но без ощутимого результата.  
Трудный Ребенок вздыхает.  
– Детей должно быть видно, но не слышно, – сообщает Гидра-Стив с кровожадной улыбкой.  
– Не трогай ребенка, – Трусы-на-лосинах сжимает кулаки в кожаных перчатках.  
– Не трону, если вы его заткнете.  
– Мишка Ба-аки! – завывает малыш.  
Стив выпрямляется. Медведь на полу в той комнате.  
– Тони…  
– Я уже, – отзывается Тони. – Джарвис, скажи Брюсу, чтобы принес плюшевого медведя из комнаты с Ба… – он бросает взгляд на Стивов и запинается. – Из… Ну, ты знаешь. Проверь только, что это ничей медведь.  
Невероятно. В мире малыша нет Баки, и Куб перенес сюда плюшевого мишку. Стив с трудом преодолевает порыв ущипнуть себя. Может, когда они доставали Куб, на них подействовал какой-нибудь нервно-паралитический газ? Может, это все же сон?  
– Твой Баки жив.  
Стив поднимает голову. Капитан Америка в форме, в которой он дрался с читаури – Коулсон Кутюр – смотрит на него большими глазами. Лицо у него натянутое и неуверенное, как будто он хочет надеяться, но не может себе позволить.  
«Твой тоже». Но Стив не произносит этого вслух. Что если он нарушит временные линии других миров? Вдруг он скажет этому Стиву, где искать своего Баки, а в итоге они оба погибнут?  
– Я… да. Он жив.  
– Где ты нашел его? – вмешивается еще один Стив, в повседневной одежде. Он выглядит отчаявшимся. Должно быть, все еще ищет своего Баки.  
– Я не находил. Он сам меня нашел.  
Стив качает головой. Он все еще слышит боль в голосе Баки, видит слезы на его лице.  
– И теперь моя очередь найти его.  
Он оставляет Тони присматривать за остальными Стивами.

 **Примечание автора:**  
Для тех, кто спрашивал, из каких фиков взяты Баки (если они из фиков), вот список:  
Баки с синими волосами – из другого моего фика, [And I Am Always with You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1504124/chapters/3176834).  
Мишка Баки и Стив-XXS – по мотивам комикса Marvel A-Babies vs. X-Babies.  
Баки-17 – из моей серии [Alexander Pierce should have died slower](http://archiveofourown.org/series/114886), Стив – Отцовская фигура оттуда же.  
Баки, который зажимает рот Баки-17 – из фика [You Look Familiar Like My Mirror](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4796900/chapters/10978151), который мы пишем вместе с ravenously.  
Баки-23 – из фика [Where the People Are](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5775820/chapters/13311073).  
Баки-56 – из фика ravenously [Inside Me Blood of Kings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5447645).  
Баки-74 – из моего фика [And Eve Was Weak](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3510530).  
Баки-35 – по мотивам серии [Reciprocity](http://archiveofourown.org/series/161309) osprey_archer.  
Капитан Чердак-с-дырой – из фика [The Mirror of Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5214533/chapters/12021911) StarsGarters.


	3. Солдаты в переизбытке

Комната Баки совсем пустая. Он живет в башне уже год, но это место выглядит не более обжитым, чем незанятый гостиничный номер. Разве что стены украшают картины, которые повесил Тони, а Баки не удосужился снять. Ни плакатов, ни личных вещей на комоде или на столе. Никаких признаков того, что он здесь живет.  
Иногда Стиву кажется, что это защитный механизм: Баки опасается даже намеком выдать, что ему важно. А иногда Стив не знает, важно ли ему теперь хоть что-нибудь.  
Баки сидит на кровати. Правой рукой он ковыряется в левом плече, пытаясь снять протез.  
– Баки?  
– Убирайся! – рявкает Баки.  
Он поворачивается к Стиву спиной, сгорбившись.  
– Бак, прости меня, – пытается извиниться Стив. – Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты думал, что должен заслужить мое внимание.  
– Я не хочу тебя видеть!  
Металлическая рука все еще на месте. У Баки никогда еще не уходило столько времени на то, чтобы ее снять. И правая рука выглядит неправильно, запястье висит, он держит ее под странным углом…  
– Ты сломал руку? – голос Стива срывается, хоть он и пытается контролировать его.  
– Пошел вон! – левая рука открепляется, и Баки бросает ее в Стива. Но он так плохо целится, что Стиву даже не нужно уклоняться.  
Запястье тут ни при чем. Зимний Солдат не допустил бы, чтобы перелом повлиял на его меткость. У Баки все еще слезы на лице, и он так и сидит, скорчившись, на кровати.  
– Уходи, Стив.  
– Что случилось?  
Ему сломал руку один из Стивов? Или Баки? Но Стив бы заметил, как бы ни злился. А еще Баки играючи подбрасывал Космический Куб.  
– Я пожелал себе сломаться, – качает головой Баки. – И теперь левая рука не работает, а правая сломана.  
Стив чувствует, как желудок ныряет вниз.  
– Тебе нужно к Брюсу… Пусть он посмотрит…  
– Нет.  
– Бак, если сейчас не выправить, потом придется снова ломать. Тони сможет починить твою руку, и…  
– Нет! – кричит Баки. – Не хочу я, чтобы он трогал мою руку! Я сам починю! И кости я вправлять умею! Вечно ты думаешь, что я ни на что не годен!  
Он выглядит так, будто может орать еще долго, но внезапно замолкает, прикусив губу.  
Стив садится, сделав шаг подальше от протеза. Если Баки решит, что Стив собирается отнести его Тони, с него станется выцарапать Стиву глаза.  
– Я знаю, что ты многое умеешь, Бак, – говорит он. Баки только закатывает глаза. – Но если тебе больно, ты не обязан все делать сам.  
– Да не больно мне. Просто раздражает.  
– Не ходи никуда, если не хочешь. Но можно я перевяжу тебе запястье? Пожалуйста?  
Самому ему не справиться без второй руки.  
Баки молчит. Пожимает одним плечом, и Стив встает и подходит к комоду. Открывает ящик, в котором Баки держит спортивную одежду – там должен быть спортивный тейп.  
– Прости, если казалось, что я тебе не рад, – говорит Стив. – Я никогда такого не хотел.  
– Брось, Стив.  
– Не могу, – настаивает Стив. Он закрывает ящик и возвращается к кровати. – Я… Я хотел дать тебе понять, что всегда буду рядом, в любой ситуации. Но я точно не хотел создавать впечатление, что тебе для этого нужно быть раненным или сломанным. Что только тогда мне есть до тебя дело.  
– Я тебе не нравлюсь.  
Баки сидит, уставившись в колени, и голос у него обиженный.  
– Так нечестно, Бак, – Стив аккуратно закатывает его рукав. Он пытается бережно вернуть запястье в естественное положение, но Баки стискивает зубы и сам вправляет его одним рывком.  
– Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. Но ты делаешь все возможное, чтобы тебя было трудно любить. Ты не подпускаешь меня к себе.  
– Тебе не понравится то, что ты увидишь, если подпущу, – тихо говорит Баки. – Я больше не твой лучший друг.  
– Думаешь, я сам не изменился? – спрашивает Стив. – Нам не вернуться в прошлое. Я это знаю. И люблю тебя от этого не меньше, Бак.  
– Ты всегда на меня злишься.  
– А ты на меня не злишься? – Стив прекращает бинтовать и проводит свободной рукой по спине Баки, стараясь не задеть крепление для протеза. – Баки, мне так жаль. Я не могу пообещать, что перестану ошибаться, но даю слово, что попытаюсь. Когда решим проблему с двойниками, мы поговорим, хорошо? Мы разберемся со всем этим. Научимся общаться друг с другом по-человечески. Это я тебе обещаю.  
Баки не отвечает. Глаза у него все еще мокрые. Стив заканчивает перевязку и обрывает ленту. Он собирается встать и вернуть ее в ящик, но вместо этого прижимается губами ко лбу Баки.  
– Я правда тебя люблю. Больше всего на свете.  
Баки вскидывает голову. Стив делает шаг назад, готовясь к удару или крику. Мог бы и догадаться, что не стоит нависать над Баки, заставляя его чувствовать себя в ловушке. Но до чего же сложно проявлять к нему хоть какие-то чувства, и Стив не думал…  
Баки хватает его за воротник и тянет вниз. Их губы впечатываются друг в друга, и рука Баки удерживает Стива на месте, как тиски. И лишь когда ему удается обхватить лицо Баки ладонями, направляя его, поцелуй наконец-то становится похожим на поцелуй.  
Баки долго не отрывается от него – пока губы Стива не начинают припухать.  
– Мне не нравятся другие Баки, – говорит он резко, прежде чем Стив успевает озвучить какую-нибудь из сентиментальных мыслей, переполняющих его голову. – Хочу, чтобы они ушли.  
– Это будет не так-то просто, – отвечает Стив. – Мы могли бы дать им Космический Куб, чтобы они пожелали оказаться дома. Но если Куб отправится в другое измерение вместе с первым же Баки, все остальные здесь застрянут.  
– На самом деле, Капитан Роджерс, – раздается голос Джарвиса, – Мистер Старк считает, что нашел решение.

*

– Знакомьтесь, Чак Тэйлор, – говорит Тони, указывая на тощего Стива рядом с ним.  
– Ты назвал его в честь кедов? – спрашивает Баки. Судя по голосу, он не в восторге от идеи.  
– Слушай, попробуй придумать прозвища сотне разных Стивов. Они все сливаются в одного через какое-то время. Но вообще, после всего, что он мне рассказал, можно переименовать его в Мисс Клео.  
– Я знаю, что выгляжу не очень впечатляюще, – говорит Чак Тэйлор. – Но в своем мире я тоже прошел через проект «Возрождение». Только он изменил мой мозг, а не тело.  
– Ты стал умнее? – спрашивает Стив. Может, этот его двойник сумеет построить портал между измерениями за полдня.  
– В некоторой степени. Но я также получил экстрасенсорные способности. Я могу заглянуть в голову другого человека, прикоснувшись к нему, – объясняет Чак Тэйлор. – Я могу увидеть, откуда сюда попали все эти Стивы и Баки. Если вы дадите мне Куб, я смогу представить себе их миры и пожелать, чтобы они туда вернулись.  
Стив думает про тех Баки, которые вообще не говорят, или про Стива-карапуза. Для них это однозначно хороший вариант.  
– Но как ты сам попадешь домой?  
Чак Тэйлор улыбается.  
– Я могу показывать другим свои мысли. Когда останусь только я, кто-нибудь из вас сможет пожелать, чтобы я вернулся в свой мир.  
– Да ну на фиг, – говорит Баки. – Откуда нам знать, что ты все это не выдумал? Может, ты просто хочешь заполучить Куб себе.  
– Если сомневаешься, можешь заглянуть мне в голову. – Чак Тэйлор спокойно пожимает плечами. – Ты увидишь, что мои намерения чисты.  
Баки хмурится.  
– Я это сделаю, – быстро вставляет Стив. – Покажи мне. Баки, у нас нет лучших предложений.  
– Так что, собираем всех суперсолдат вместе? – спрашивает Тони. – Смешаем их и разделим на пары, а потом отправим по домам?  
– Нет! – хором протестуют Стив, Баки и Чак Тэйлор.  
– Это будет мясорубка, – говорит Баки.  
– Не все Стивы знают, что их Баки живы, – добавляет Стив. – Мы можем сломать временные линии в их мирах, и кто знает, чем это обернется.  
– Я помню, каким я был до того, как вернул своего Баки, – говорит Чак Тэйлор. – Я бы схватил первого попавшегося и ни за что не отпустил. И еще я заглядывал в голову этому Капитану Гидре. Он попытается убить всех Баки.  
– Тогда нам нужен более систематический подход, – хмурится Тони. – Черт, у меня билеты на "Гамильтона" сегодня вечером. Я надеялся разделаться с этим по-быстрому.

*

План такой: они вызывают Баки в зал по одному за раз. Чак Тэйлор спрашивает у них, знают ли они Стива Роджерса. Если да, он уточняет, в бегах ли этот Баки после ухода из Гидры, или уже вместе со своим Стивом, или они еще на Второй мировой, или он пленник Гидры в процессе ломки. Затем Чак Тэйлор проверяет при помощи своих способностей, правду ли они говорят.  
Все Баки, которые не знают своего Стива, которые в бегах или еще каким-то образом разлучены, отправляются в свой мир сразу же.  
Затем та же процедура повторится со Стивами. После этого оставшиеся Баки и Стивы смогут воссоединиться друг с другом, чтобы вместе отправиться домой.  
Почти никто из Баки в форме Зимнего Солдата не знает Стива Роджерса. Те немногие, которые знают, все еще в бегах. Баки-23 не говорит по-английски, но Чак Тэйлор умудряется подержаться за один из его плавников достаточно долго, чтобы выяснить, что тот знает тритона-Стива.  
Когда они находят Баки Чака Тэйлора, тот остается в зале с ними.  
Баки-56 кричит, что они не имеют права удерживать принца против его воли и им всем отрубят головы. Услышав про Стива, он требовательно вопрошает, что они сделали с его мужем. Чаку Тэйлору удается прикоснуться к нему только тогда, когда Баки-56 отвешивает ему пощечину.  
– Вы все недостойны меня! – выплевывает он. На Стива, правда, он смотрит иначе, чем на остальных: – Хотя ты производишь впечатление.  
– Если ты начнешь так себя вести, – говорит Тони Баки, – я тебя отсюда вышвырну.  
– Если я начну так себя вести, – отвечает Баки, – убейте меня.  
Некоторые из Баки слишком травмированы, их мозг слишком поврежден, и они ничего не говорят, просто смотрят в пространство перед собой. Чак Тэйлор мягко задает им вопрос несколько раз, а затем, не получив ответа, использует свои способности.  
Этот метод работает, пока не доходит очередь до Баки-19. Чак Тэйлор отшатывается с широко раскрытыми глазами и ловит воздух ртом.  
– Он знает Стива, – с трудом произносит Чак Тэйлор таким голосом, будто его сейчас стошнит. Его Баки потирает ему плечо. – Он знал Стива.  
На этих словах испуганное выражение пропадает с лица Баки-19, и вместо него появляется усмешка, от которой у Стива стынет кровь в жилах.  
– Да, я знал Стиви. Маленькая языкастая дрянь, но сосал, как никто в Бруклине. Последний раз я о нем слышал, когда Гидра его заморозила. Правильно сделали, что избавились от этого урода. – Его взгляд пробегает по Чаку Тэйлору, а затем останавливается на Стиве. – Хотя с вами двумя тоже может быть весело. И я вот что думаю, у нас здесь столько же Стивов, сколько Баки. Разве не занятно было бы…  
Их ослепляет вспышка синего света, и Баки-19 исчезает вместе с ней. Чак Тэйлор держит Косический Куб в руках, но тут же роняет, как будто боится даже прикасаться к нему, пока этот Баки свеж в его памяти. Он часто дышит.  
– Что случилось? – говорит его Баки. – Что ты видел?  
Чак Тэйлор просто качает головой.  
Проходит добрых десять минут, прежде чем он готов заглянуть в голову следующему Баки. Впрочем, с остальными все проходит гладко, к облегчению Стива. Чаку Тэйлору, наверное, трудно было бы справиться с еще одним таким же ударом по мозгам. Стив не уверен, что сам бы держался лучше.

*

Баки-4 нервно оглядывает комнату.  
Они решили, что лучше будет запускать Баки к Стивам по одному, а не всей толпой. Многие оставшиеся Баки кажутся либо эмоционально нестабильными, либо драчливыми. Стивы тоже.  
Баки-4 медленно снимает с себя кепку. Из-под нее показывается пара кошачьих ушей, темно-коричневых, прижатых к голове. Капитан Амяука улыбается и соскакивает с места. Он стягивает шапку, которую Тони выдал ему, чтобы уберечь уши от Капитана Гидры. Уши Баки-4 радостно приподнимаются. Стив рад, что они уже отправили домой Капитана Гидру. Не хочется даже представлять, какую дичь тот извергал бы из себя при виде двух людей-кошек, которых можно мучить.  
Когда Баки-56 величественно входит в комнату, Стив, которого Тони назвал Ягодами-с-кремом, вскакивает со стула и кланяется, чуть ли не падает на одно колено. Стиву немного неловко, когда Чак Тэйлор отправляет их обоих домой.  
Едва в комнату втаскивают ванну с Баки-23, Стив-Морепродукт взвизгивает и выталкивает себя из собственного бака. Стив практически уверен, что к тому моменту, как Куб и Чак Тэйлор отправили их домой, эта парочка приступила к предварительным ласкам. Должно быть, в мире русалок совсем другая культура, чем у людей.  
Баки-17 успевает сделать лишь пару шагов, прежде чем Стив – Отцовская Фигура встает и идет ему навстречу. Баки-17 вздрагивает, цепляется за своего медведя, но Стив мягко говорит ему:  
– Это я, Бак, – и больше ничего не надо, чтобы Баки-17 бросился в его объятья.  
Баки-35 тщательно осматривает каждого Стива почти злым взглядом. Он ходит перед рядом стульев чуть ли не минуту, пока что-то не привлекает его внимание. Он подходит к одному из Стивов и берет его за руку. Затем поднимает ее и направляет к своему лицу. Стив вырывается.  
– Не делай так, – говорит он раздраженно. – Терпеть не могу, когда ты двигаешь мои руки.  
Затем он улыбается, раздражение исчезает, и он перестает вырываться.  
– Это ты.  
Баки-35 кивает.  
Стив – Трудный Ребенок уходит с Баки-подростком. Баки-11, который выглядит на двенадцать лет, – с Капитаном Америкой. Стив-бариста, Американо, как назвал его Тони, – пара Баки в гражданском, который улыбается ему и спрашивает:  
– Эй, помнишь, мы встречались в кофейне?  
– Ладно, – говорит Баки, когда Тони отправляет домой Чака Тэйлора с его Баки. – Пожалуй, ты не худший Стив из всех возможных.  
Стив улыбается.  
– Ты тоже не так уж плох.  
– Эй! – говорит Тони, возвращая Куб в хранилище. – С твоей рукой что-то не так, Оригинальный Вкус? Мне посмотреть?  
– Нет, – огрызается Баки, приподняв плечи. Затем выпускает медленный выдох. – Я сам разберусь. Но… Спасибо. Что спросил.  
Он не вырывается, когда Стив обнимает его за плечи по пути к лифту. Стив пытается скрыть улыбку, но он не променял бы этот небольшой шаг вперед на целую сотню Баки.


End file.
